


63: “Welcome to fatherhood.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [63]
Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Gay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutliple Ships, Mutliple fandoms, Shownu Is Just Trying To Live, Support These Groups, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Leaders Are Done With This Shit, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	63: “Welcome to fatherhood.”

**63: “Welcome to fatherhood.”**

* * *

"Hyungs I have a question.”

"Yes Seonghwaie?" Suho asked turning fully towards the other man.

Seonghwa blushed at the nickname. He was the one of the youngest among the group. The group consisted of Jin, Suho, Seungcheol, Jinyoung, Taeyong, Shownu, MJ, Chan. They would get together every few months to complain about their ‘husbands’ and ‘children’.

"It is always gonna be this hard? I mean will it always be this difficult being an leader or does it get easier? Or are there any tips or just things I show know as being a leader." Taeyong asked.

“What do you mean?” Jin asked softly.

Seonghwa sighed deeply as he leaned down until his chin reached the table, "I guess, I'll start. My group scares me. I mean Yeosang is trying to help but he gets so wrapped up in his video games and trying to not show off his strenght kink for Jongho. Hongjoong is suppose to be the leader and my other support system but it's like living with a giggling minion. Once he starts laughing it's like trying to put out a fire, last night he laughed about something that happened two weeks go and he didn't stop until he cried. Beside he's always sliding into the room in his minions onesie. I think Wooyoung and San have eloped at one point. They don't even try to hide their relationship anymore and our managers don't even care beside I'm always walking in on them. I saw some positions I didn't even think were possible. Mingi and Yunho are the evil trees. They love to hold stuff above the other members heads' especially Hongjoong who has yet to learn how to pull leader card. Yunho breaks out dancing to everything. For example, Jongho fell and he b-boy to it and I had to give Jongho my debt card. Mingi fell asleep at one of the photoshoots and one of the crew thought he died since he wasn't responding so we had a major false alarm. Beside that, I think he;s going to eat us out the dorm. Jongho is precious but if he breaks one more apple while singing I'm going to choke him out." Seonghwa rushed out. He felt bad complaining about his members so quickly but he needed to get it out.

The words seemed to sink in before laughter filled the café. Seonghwa was glad that Jin-hyung rented out the wine café for the day with how loud they were being. Taeyong seemed to have almost fallen out his seat the only thing saving him was Seungcheol arm. Jin was trying not to choke on his wine while Suho was trying to hide his giggles behind his hand trying not to downright laugh.

Shownu looked cutely confused.

"I'm serious hyungs. They scare me on a regular basics." Seonghwa confessed.

"I'm always scared of my group and for my group. Just last week I had to stop Lucas and Yuta from fighting over who was cuter Jungwoo & Kun or WinWin. They decided to wrestle it out in the living breaking my brand new table which I just got from Johnny last month for our anniversary. They're my most confident gays in the whole house and have tried numerous tries to prove who's better. You do not know how many I have walked in on Lucas speaking in Cantonese and Yuta in Japanese. My baby Mark accidentally called Donghyuck average looking in a interview and now Donghyuck making him sleep in his own room. Because Mark sleeping in the room Doyoung won’t let Jaehyun sleep in the room because he’s not gonna scar one of his baby despite how much he claims to hate Donghyuck or anyone who isn't Jeno. Jaehyun has taken to glaring at Mark now all the time and I'm pretty sure Mark is gonna quit any day now. He's half of my songs so I kind of need him. Chensung won’t go anywhere without the other and have started answering in me only in memes & old vines. Just last week Kun called him panicking about Chenle crying about not having enough for chicken nuggets. Jaemin and Renjun are refusing to let Jeno meet anyone. Jaemin has taken on flirting with anyone who blinks simply because he knows it'll make Renjun and Jeno crazy jealous. Renjun is throwing shading at everyone in Chinese also I'm pretty sure him and Sicheng have plotted half of our murders. Jeno is perfect until he around them and then he becomes satan with eye smiles. Ten has been trying to jump Taeil’s bones every five seconds and I'm pretty sure Jisung caught them so he's not looking any one in the eyes anymore. Taeil acts like he's a baby. Just last week, we almost fought because he wanted chocolate chips in his pancakes. YangYang, Xiao, and Hendery are literal demons. YangYang looks cute and innocent but last week he ate only the heads off of the gingerbread man cookies while looking everyone in the eyes smirking. Xiao and Hendery just give into his every demand. Hendery is Ten's copy so let's just say the sock on the door method has came back. XiaoJun has started this new things of licking everyone he claims as his. I swear, I need a pastor or something to come bless the dorm before I lose my mind. On top of that all Johnny is literally quoting memes all day and sipping coffee which I now know is straight vodka.”

“Welcome to fatherhood.” Seungcheol stated with the most serious look on his face.

“I’ll take your group anytime versus mine. Vernon keeps slapping Seungkwan butt every five seconds even in front of the managers when he's not just having random moments of just acting crazy. Seungkwan documents everything and he even brought a toy mic for his public service announcements. I think he started a YouTube and just hasn't said anything yet. Wonwoo has started throwing books at Mingyu whenever the boy comes near him despite the fact that they're dating. This is the third time this week that Mingyu sneezed into someone's face. Minghao is two seconds from dabbing himself in a coma and Jun is encouraging him when he not trying to suck off his face. Soonyoung is always glued to Jihoon who been ready to swing his guitar any day now. Chan and Seokmin are happy viruses who never seem to shut up. Jeonghan and Joshua are the devils. Every time I try to punish the boys they ruin it with rewards and I pretty sure Joshua is the one giving Seokmin blow horns. The only one with some common sense is Samuel and that's because I keep him glued to my side.”

The whole group turned to see Samuel sitting in the corner of the wine store. The youngest was happily eating his prepared bento box and drinking his boba tea.

“Please, my maknae line will make you cry. BamBam, and Yugyeom don’t do anything but prank, eat and destroy. BamBam is always screaming out 'easy' or dabbing himself until he catching a cramp in his arms or legs. Yugyeom still thinks he's on 'Hit the Stage'. He also makes sure to remind us that he won every day and Jaebum is still close to snapping. Youngjae is an angel until they find him and I swear he becomes Satan. He takes CoCo everywhere so I think I'm paying for doggie therapy soon. Mark is horny asshole who never lets Jackson sleep. Jackson is Jackson but three times happier which I don't know why. Jaebum swears to kill them all one day but all he does is watch criminal minds all day and pet Nora. Also Nora attacked another pair of my shoes.”

“You haven’t dealt with a clumsy Namjoon who happened to break four of my best plate in ten minutes and he wasn’t even in the kitchen. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook never leave their bedroom and I'm pretty sure so pizza from last week crawled out of there yesterday. My debit card is black and limitless but I swear Jungkook is going to put me in debt with all the Overwatch he buys. Jimin and Taehyung are just Jimin and Taehyung. Hoseok is always trying to dance on someone. Yoongi is a fucking snapping turtle. He even went as from as to bite me yesterday for waking him up to eat. I'm going to drink myself into a coma.” Jin hissed downing the wine glass before him. The wine boy immediately filled it back up.

“Please, I got you beat. Felix won’t let Changbin breath without busting out in uwu. Changbin swear he's a demon but acts like a puppy. Hyungjin has been trying for weeks to get Seungmin to go on a date with and I think he's willing to resort to kidnapping him. Minho and Jisung have some weird ass relationship going on while destroying everything they touch. Jeongin can’t even breathe without one of them attacking him. I think he's planning on killing all four of them, and honesty I can't find it in myself to wanna stop him. Seungmin looks innocent but he's made of evil. I caught Minho staring at me while I sleeping because he wanted to know if I could hear is mind. Hyungjin also swears he’s Jinyoung-hyung son slash future husband. Also you might wanna tell Jaebum-hyung to watch his back for that one. Woojin is wild. I had to lurk him out of the room with a bucket of chicken last week and he bite me for it.”

Myungjin snorted behind his glass, "Please that's child play. I had a slow week. Sanha has only bitten me six times, refused to use hyung sixteen, stole my debit card for games about twice. Rocky encourages his boyfriend while just sits around all day. Eunwoo has eaten almost everything at contains meat in it. Moonbin just watches Eunwoo videos all day, DIY videos on shit he will never try or even look at again. I'm pretty sure JinJin is starting an ASMR channel just to piss off the company. Beside that I had a good week, and the kids only walked in on me and JinJin twice this week."

Suho scoffed, “You guys think you have it rough please. My husband is in the States and encourages everything the boys do. Hell he even sent money for Kyungsoo try to escape to Spain after he finally snaps and kills Baekhyun. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have sex everywhere and anywhere. Let's just say my kitchen is getting fully remodeled and neither of them are complaining about the price. Sehun is already FaceTiming Luhan and demanding he save him from us. Luhan refuses to answer my phone calls now. Tao and Lay are living their best lives together in China and I pretty sure they have eloped. Xiumin has joined Chen and Baekhyun beagle line. Jongin is always stripping and dancing but swears he's an pure boy. D.O has taken to sharpening his knives more everyday and I pretty sure we're all gonna die soon. On top of that I have to deal with management and my hair is thinning!” Suho snapped silencing everyone.

“Drink to fatherhood and early deaths.” Jin called raising his wine glass.

“Cheers.” Taeyong muttered holding out his glass followed by the others even a confused Shownu.

* * *

"I really don't have any complaints. Minhyuk is very helpful when the boys get out of control. Beside all Wonho do is work out all day until he comes back to the dorm to take a nap. Kihyun cuddles Changkyun and Jooheon all day or their on Netflix catching up on their favorite dramas. Well Hyungwon is just a living meme and can't go two days without his starbucks. But beside all that everything fine with my group." Shownu added. 

The rest of the table looked at the man with various faces before sharing a look, _'He's too pure for us.'_.


End file.
